


Playing the Beast

by randomdork11



Series: Skin Deep [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Almost Cannon, Alternate Universe, Episode AU: s01e12 Skin Deep, F/M, Full of Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kind of alternate but not really, Kind of dark, Other, Prequel to Playing the Monster, Rumbelle Freefrom, The Enchanted Forest, There is some violence just not really graphic, but also true love, did i mention the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdork11/pseuds/randomdork11
Summary: After making a life altering decision concerning his former maid, Gaston and Rumplestiltskin have a discussion about Belle's fate. Leads up to the events in my story Playing the Monster.





	Playing the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> What's up! Apparently I'm writing this verse backwards. I've even started on a prequel to this prequel, so maybe be on the look out for that. This was never meant to be a multi-chapter fic (but here we are) so I will probably just keep this verse as a series. Hope you enjoy!

 The Dark One was given a short moment of respite in which to catch his breath. They wanted answers from him this time, so they _graciously_ allowed him to stay mentally aware for longer than normal. The clerics had him chained once again in his latest prison. His arms were stretched out to their full length and chained to the wall a little taller than waist height. The position forcing him to stay awkwardly on his feet or else his arms would be required take all of his weight.

He’d been in the cleric’s grasp for somewhere around three weeks and had become accustomed to their routine. Long days filled with agony meshed into long nights of the same. He’d marked the days by the change of shift and the small respite they gave him at the end of each day. After several “lessons” on keeping his clever comments to himself, the Dark One had taken to heart that he was not in control here. Only the uniform days of torture and the knowledge that this was a price worth paying kept the imp sane.

But today had been different. Today he had a special visitor. And a high-ranking one at that.

“I’m glad to see your doing well beast,” the dark-haired knight commented as Rumpelstiltskin gasped for air. “The clerics report that you’ve been difficult since we so graciously set you up here. I hope we’re past that now.”

“I’d never dream of making things too hard on my torturers,” the imp quipped thoroughly unable to hold his tongue. His remark earned him a blow to the stomach that left him gasping once more.

“I see we’ve yet to temper that attitude. I’m rather tempted to have that tongue cut from your head.” When the imp remained silent the knight continued, “To the matter at hand then. You’ve put some form of enchantment on my fiancé and I’m quite ready for it to be removed.”

“I’ve done nothing of the sort,”

“She continuously attempts to try talking her father and I into letting you go. She believes that she has feelings for you. She’s even made attempts to free you. And yet you claim you have no hold on her?”

“Magic can do much, but not that. It can’t make someone fall in love. And I’d never do that to her.”

“Leave us,” Gaston ordered the two clerics that remained in the cell. Condescension leaked from the man’s words as he pulled the imp’s hair forcing the prisoner to meet his gaze. “I know that you care for her beast, otherwise you wouldn’t be stuck here. But you can’t expect me to believe that Belle - beautiful, young, kind-hearted, Belle – fell in love with a hideous and cruel beast like you. It’s not possible.”

Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t find it within himself to argue Gaston’s points. He still couldn’t understand why his little maid had come back to him after he’d thrown her from his home. His curse had been livid at her return, assuring him that Belle was plotting to end him.

“That’s what I thought.” The knight continued when the Dark One refused to talk. “You will remove the enchantment from her or…”

“Or you’ll hurt me? I think we’re a little past threats like that,”

“It’s not you I worry about. The clerics and the people are curious about her… association with you. They believe she’s under your will and they want to save her. By whatever means.”

Rumpelstiltskin felt his heart stop at that insinuation. Surely Belle’s father wasn’t ignorant enough to allow the clerics to sway him so. However, he refused to let this imbecile see anymore of his fear. So he pulled the darkness around him and allowed a modicum of sarcasm to creep into his voice. “You truly expect me to believe that the Duke would allow something to happen to his only heir. The nobility is far too self-serving for that.”

An evil smile spilt Gaston’s face into something truly hideous. “Unless of course said heir was rumored to be the Dark One’s whore. Not by her own choice, of course, but under an evil curse that must be purged from her. Why any father would be concerned.” The knight allowed that to hang in the air before he continued. “Perhaps even concerned enough to allow the clerics to do their holy work. Anything to free the beauty from the clutches of an evil beast.”

Trepidation warred with rage as said beast digested Gaston’s meaning. In the end rage won out. “If anyone so much as lays a hand on her-” the imp’s snarl was cut off in a gasp of pain as Gaston yanked the Dark One’s head back roughly.

“You’re in no position to make threats imp.” Gaston growled. Rumpelstiltskin heard the distinct singing of a blade being removed from its sheath, as a wicked looking blade found its way to his exposed throat. The Dark One focused all of his hatred, rage, and fear into a black look that he fixed on his True Love’s fiancé. “I’m in control here, not you. So unless you need another reminder of that you’ll keep your clever comments and your threats to yourself. Understood?”

Truth be told Rumpelstiltskin wanted nothing more than to let loose a string of witty comments, but the oaf had threatened Belle and common sense told him he needed to full possession of his mind at the moment. Feeling the knife dig into his throat ever so slightly, the imp nodded.

“So, you can be reasoned with,” the knight purred. “Good. Now, where were we? Ah yes. You were about to tell me how to remove your wretched enchantment from Belle.”

“There is no enchantment on her.”

That apparently was the wrong answer. In a swift motion Gaston drove the knife into Rumpelstiltskin’s shoulder. A surprised wail escaped the imp as he felt his enemy twist the blade before pulling it out. No common blade could kill him, that much was for certain. But the clerics had forbidden him from healing himself. His curse securely bound him to such an order. So while the knife wouldn’t kill him, it certainly caused a good deal of pain. Especially when the vindictive knight grabbed the wound and applied pressure.

“Do I have your attention Dark One?”

“Yes,” Rumpelstiltskin wheezed as pain blinded him for a moment.

Gaston gave him a rough shake before beginning his tirade. “Good. Here’s the problem. Belle is behaving in an odd manner. She’s taken with a dark and dangerous being. One who has bewitched her into thinking she loves him. Now I’ve kept the clerics at bay until now, hoping that the girl would see sense. That distance from you would somehow break the spell. But it hasn’t. Now unless we break that enchantment, unless we find a way to free her from you, the clerics will be brought in to do their work. You may even be able to here her screams from here.”

A dark hunger filled the knight’s eyes as he explained the situation to the Dark One. Rumpelstiltskin shouldn’t be surprised that Belle was being threatened to make him cooperate. It had worked once, of course it would work again. The knight needed a wife who was in love and devoted to him. Not one that was pining for a monster.

“Maurice won’t allow it,” the imp countered in a surprisingly steady voice.

“He won’t have a choice. I’ll ensure that.”

Gaston’s face showed just how serious the man was. He’d have Belle locked in a cell similar to Rumpelstiltskin’s own. Have her hurt until she refuted her love for the beast. She would be broken for the sin of loving him. He couldn’t allow that.

Slowly the Dark One let his gaze fall. With his head bowed he nodded to his foe. He knew how to make her forget him. It might break his heart, but he’d already made his choice. She was worth so much more than him. He couldn’t save her from a loveless marriage with the brute in front of him, but he could save her from a fate like his. In the end, when the curse was cast, this would all be a distant but painful memory. He could stomach that. He could pretend to be the worst type of monster if it meant saving her.

For Belle he would do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! So if you haven't checked out my story Playing the Monster, it picks up with what happens next. If you enjoyed the story or just have to let out some emotions drop me a comment or review. As always, see you guys next time!


End file.
